Everything, Gone Wrong
by XFurubaX
Summary: A couple of the Degrassi students after hearing of a mythical "spirit" that haunts a local camping area, decide to go hunting for it...their "hunt" turns into a fight for survival...
1. Arrival

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I USE IN THIS STORY. THERE NAMES ARE BASED OFF OF CHARACTERS FROM "Degrassi", and "Hell Girl (Jigoku Shoujo)". **

Well to explain, I used the Degrassi characters, however, I just used A NAME from Hell Girl (Jigoku Shoujo). Hope that clears it up xD.

Eli, Drew, Adam, Clare, Sav and Bianca. Six of them went into the woods. Lets count how many come out.

Eli: "DAMN IT! WHERE IS THE FUCKING MAP?"

Sav: "Would you calm down? Its here somewhere…"

Eli, ballistic, turned his head at him. "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? THAT MAP HAS OUR ROUTE THROUGH THE MOTHER FUCKING WOODS? Oh! And...NOT ONLY THAT, BUT IT ALSO HAS THE ROUTE BACK HOME!" He continued digging through mounds of clutter in their tent, it was beyond obvious he was in a panic.

Clare, who had been searching down by the creek near-by, came running up.

"Did you find anything?" asked a desperate Sav, _desperate that Eli wont kill anyone._

Clare nodded her head. "No, I even stuck my hands into that filthy lake to see if it was down there." she said giving a disgusted look to her wet hands covered in black, mucky dirt.

Eli was too angry to say anything. All that came out was a scoff, before he went back to tearing everyone's (including his) belongings to see if the map was hiding under someone's jacket or sleeping bag.

"Hey Bianca, why don't you come help us?" Clare asked, politely as she could edge out to the school "bad girl" aka "whore", or more commonly "slut".

"And get my hands dirty? When emo dude over there will probably find it two seconds after I stick my hands in dirt?" She responded bluntly,… and confusingly…. "No way" she said doing her hair using the reflection on her phone. Clare shrugged, not really caring.

Drew and Adam walked up. Adam was trying his hardest not to laugh, staring at Drew, who was covered in mud.

Bianca snickered. Clare turned the other way, knowing she'd crack up if she looked. Sav rose from his knees to his feet and let out a smile, the kind of smile where you know someone is about to laugh. He held it back the best he could, "Dude, what happened?"

An unhappy Drew, gestured to Adam, who was somewhat able to say in-between his laughter, "We were looking for the map…..and when Drew thought he saw it…..He didn't see the edge of the hill….and rolled into this huge mud pile…." He finally couldn't help it, the image of his jock big brother rolling down the dirty hill and landing in a mud pile, cursing and dancing around to get out came back to him.

The whole gang, except Eli (and Drew) started laughing. Eli finally stood up, "How are you all laughing right now?"

Drew interrupted, "Well, I'm not-"

"You get what I mean! Without that map, we cant get home!"

Adam's smile faded, "Eli, we can just go back to the car, and see if we can get home from there."

Eli walked closer to Adam, in a cold tone, trying his hardest not to yell at him _or to slap him_. "Where IS Sav's car? Adam? Where is it?"

Adam shot a few confused looks before turning his head "Sav…?"

Sav scratched the back of his head. He truly wasn't sure how to explain what he had done, "Oh, well….yeah, its uhh…..somewhere here…you know…"

Eli walked to Sav so that they were eye-to-eye. "You mean…..YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THE CAR IS?"

Eli grabbed Sav by the shoulders, he was about to smack him (as that was the most he could do) but Clare ran to hold him back, yelling words she hoped would calm him down while everyone else became surprised and began looking at each other. Soon the whole gang was in a frenzy; Clare trying to keep Eli from killing Sav while he tried to explain, Bianca kept trying to get them to shut up, while Drew kept trying to make Adam help him get the mud off.

It was late October, when Connor Deslauriers read about it during his technology and computer class. Ms. Oh decided to give the students something interesting to study since it was near Halloween. She told her students that deep, in the woods lived a girl named Ai, and her father. However, when Ai was a teenager her father went missing one day and she went looking for him. It was said that she only found his clothes, and his heart…It is said that the ghost of her father haunts the woods for eternity killing every person he finds, mistaking them for his killer. Most of the class was disgusted by this but Connor found it interesting and began to spread it, the word got out to Adam who was at a science and physics club when Connor was telling Wesley.

Adam told Eli how cool it sounded and said he'd like something interesting to happen for once. Eli told him that they would go hunting in the woods over the next break to find this 'ghost'. Drew, immediately tagged along, just so he can "protect" his brother if something goes wrong. Adam, to Eli's dismay invited Sav at the last minute. Clare immediately wanted to come, hoping it would inspire a new story for her to write. And somehow Bianca heard about this while Drew was bragging during class and invited herself, wanting some action over her break.

The six of them took Sav's (father's) van, having gotten the permission he wouldn't have got if his dad wasn't so happy with his promotion at the time. They took about 5 hours on the highway, which is why they got up about 6:00 in the morning, just to get to a woodsy area. They ended up driving through a small, old-fashioned town. They asked locals about "Ai" and her father. Many people told them about there strange encounters while camping; hearing voices, getting chills ect.

One woman, an old woman around 50-60 years old, told them about her camping trip when she was younger, she and her mother and father had brought their dog with them in case they needed protection. Suddenly while they were roasting weenies, their dog stood up and stared out into the dark woods at something only HE could see. He started barking ferociously, like it was trying to seem threatening, trying to scare something off. Her father immediately packed their things and they drove home. She said she never dared to go back to those woods again.

That only interested them more.

Sav parked his car and rented a vehicle, finally heading out into the not-as-attractive as they thought woods.

The first night, all they did was complain how small the tent was for this many people. Eli blamed Bianca, saying if it weren't for her hips, there'd be plenty of room, which earned him a slap.

They traveled deeper into the woods. Sav before parking his car bought a map of the trail to remember where the car was. He parked it by a log, which they used as a bridge to cross a lake. That night, wasn't as bad, only they heard cracking noises outside there tent. Sav and Adam walked around outside, saying it was probably an animal saying there was no one out there.

_That's what they THOUGHT_

When they woke up to that bright blue, foggy dawn morning, they found that the rocks and sticks they used to make the camp fire from the night before were gone.

"The locals from that town are trying to scare us I bet," Clare told everyone.

On the way there while the 4 , Eli, Clare, Sav, Bianca, all talked together, Drew pulled Adam to the side to show them his "discovery".

He held up a rock "Check this out bro, its got something written on it."

Adam looked into the rock to try and read the tiny print. It was hard to walk and read at the same time, he said aloud "go home?" His eyes widened, his stomach turned a bit. "Where did you find this?" he looked at Drew with tension in his bright blue eyes.

Drew leaned in to whisper in his ear "Dude, it was right next to where my stuff was." He saw Sav looking back, giving them a '_what are you guys talking about'_ kind of look. Drew stood upward hiding the rock, trying his best to slip it into his pack.

When Sav turned around he looked back at Adam, "I didn't show anyone 'cause this is creepy fucking shit".

"And for me, that's a reason TO show them." Adam said as quiet as he could so only Drew could hear him.

Drew leaned in so all Adam could see (mostly) were his eyes. "Adam, don't speak of this. In fact, I'm throwing this rock into a lake when we settle camp."

Adam remained quiet, he walked a little faster to keep up with the crowd. He took out his iPod from his pocket and put on Dead Hand. It was comforting having rock music in the background of a 'haunted' forest.

The next morning was the morning they had lost the map. Everyone was in a frenzy.

About 15 minutes later, Eli accepted Sav's faulting and calmed down. Bianca didn't have to scream at everyone to shut up, and Adam agreed to help Drew wash his clothes.

This time it was Adam looking Drew in the eyes. He wanted to ask but he felt like an idiot.

"_C'mon man, your 15 years old and your afraid of ghosts? That's for friggin 5 year olds! Five year old GIRLS!"_

He had the battle with himself for 5 minutes until the words slipped from his lips, "Do you think the ghost of the woods took the map?"

Drew turned to him, which he didn't mind, until the whole group was looking at him. They looked at him like a little kid has just told a cute story and they were adoring him. He could tell they were trying not to laugh hysterically.

Once again he felt like an idiot. He looked down helping brush the mud off Drew's jeans. "Forget it." he muttered, adding a deep blush.

Eli chimed in ,"Maybe."

Now all eyes were all him,

"That's the reason we're out here. We're on a hunt. And if there isn't anything, The most we can do is believe in the reason that brought us here."

The six built a tent and all squeezed on top of each other as they had done for two nights so far. They all had an uneasy feeling in their stomachs. They weren't ready for what would happen next….


	2. Disappearance

They slept uneasily that night. Some didn't sleep at all. They had almost forgotten the reason they went into the woods.

Eli began to feel tense, Sav's Shoulder directly on his in that tiny tent didn't help either. He tried to go to sleep, but the thought of being lost in the woods, no! The thought of being lost in the haunted woods during their break? "_What are you saying?"_ he thought, _"C'mon ghosts? We just wanted a reason to go on a camping trip." _He chuckled to himself _"Silly Adam, he's always one jumping to conclusion, irrational or not."_

That made him feel better, he closed his eyes and was able to get comfortable. The silence of the night, wasn't frightening…..it was…..peaceful….That peace didn't last long enough.

Cracking noises outside the tent became louder and louder as they appeared from the woods. Some sort of distinctive loud crack awoke a nearly-dreaming Eli. Groggily, he slumped up a little rubbing his eyes, wondering if he HAD dreamed it.

He sat up and stared at the layer of the tent so he could see outside. It felt like hours when it was only 17 minutes he sat up hoping it was nothing.

Silence….

…...

He laid back down and eventually fell asleep.

He felt something fumble. He opened his eyes once again, annoyed. It was Bianca, who was on the other side of him. Who was staring outside the tent.

Eli whispered/yelled, "Bianca, what the hell are you doing?"

She crawled back into the tent, "I thought I heard something".

Eli felt his heart jump, "What did it sound like?"

"Some sort of cracking.. like a stick breaking"

_Oh my God… _"Crap, we have to wake everyone up."

Bianca winced, "Wait what? Why?"

Eli raised his voice to a normal speaking voice, "Hey everyone! Come on! We have to go!"

Adam, Drew, Sav and Clare (all annoyed) all turned over/sat up.

Sav wined, "Eli, what's wrong?" he said wiping the sleep dust from his eyes.

"We gotta go! There IS something out there"

Clare nodded her head, she wasn't one to complain, but she was tired "Eli, we're too tired to care right now, and you were probably dreaming." she started to lay back down and the others began to copy.

"NO I WASN'T! BIANCA, HEARD IT TO!"

Everyone eyed at Bianca, "Um….yeah, I guess. I just heard a stick outside our tent crack or something."

"That's my point, we have to go NOW-" just then, he felt a chill down his spine. His face became pale….a death pale….he swallowed….showing he was now very afraid.

He couldn't speak just wince and whimper.

Adam grew worried, he suddenly became pale to. "Eli…?" He could see his own breath. He could see everyone's breaths.

Clare felt something from the outside of the tent hit her back. She let out a yell and frantically crawled next to Eli wrapping her arms around him. "What was that? WHAT WAS THAT?" She yelled on the verge of crying.

Drew raised his head, "It wasn't the wind…"

Suddenly all sides of the tent began to fumble, like a bunch of hands were swiping it, hitting it.

At this point, the whole tent moved like it was alive. No one was a happy camper at this point.

"WHAT NOW?" Adam yelled in a panic.

Drew took a few breaths "On the count of three we all run…."

Clare grabbed Eli's hand, the other Drew's.

"1.….."

Drew grabbed Adam's hand as Adam held Sav's

"2.…"

Bianca, frightened held up her shaking hand, and gently grabbed Eli's hand.

…...

"3!"

The gang leaped out of the tent all hand in hand, although they let go as they were running, screaming like hell, swearing and begging god for help.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE HELL!" They could hear Bianca's screams from far behind. As if she lost them.

Sav was able to look back and yell "BIANCA! YOU HAVE TO KEEP UP!"

All they could hear were her screams and swears grow more and more distant.

The rest shoved their way through tree's and through the rocky dirty path, they finally (somehow all at the same time) collapsed and took heavy, deep breaths.

"Its over….." Drew tried to comfort himself "please god, please…please…its over….."

The five woke up. It was broad daylight. The sun was shining out. Unable to think of what was happening the night before, or what happened to Bianca.

Eli, the last to wake up, he saw everyone with wide eyes, shaking, squeezing themselves, and Adam slumped up close to Drew, slightly rocking back and forth.

"We have to call for help." He said calmly, thinking of the best plan he could.

Sav gave him a look as if he had just said, 'lets go jump off a cliff'. "WITH WHAT RECEPTION?" We're in the middle of the friggin woods!"

There was an awkward moment of silence…. "Besides, we tried it, none of us have bars. What are the odds you'll have any?"

They seemed hopeless now, their cell phones were the only way they could call for help.

Eli stood up "We have to go back"

Clare immediately objected; "NO! I'm not going back there! What if whatever that was is still there!"

Adam agreed "I'm not going back there either…..you can call me a coward if you want, but absolutely not…"

"We have to go back that way, and cross the creek, it's the only way we can get back!"

Sav, Drew, Adam and Clare all looked at each other, like they were telepathically discussing it.

"Alright…" Drew said now trying to act wise. "We'll head East, and we can find our own way back to the log….'Cause we are NOT going back there."

Eli gave a smirk, "Ok. I guess we're homeward bound."

Adam still curious, "What ever happened to Bianca?"

Sav turned to him "Don't know, she disappeared, and for good reasons I hope we don't find her…."

Adam looked down, trying not to think of what could've happened to her….hoping it wouldn't happen to them.

For hours they walked, the sun was high in the sky, they were sweaty, hungry, and in need of just a few minutes rest, which was impossible.

"I have to piss"

"Very nice Drew…" Eli was disgusted

"C'mon just a little pee break?"

Eli noticed a creek near by. "Alright, pee break lets go."

The five slid down the hill toward the lake, Clare went to a far side near a tree, Adam just stood….not even daring, while Eli, Sav, and Drew enjoyed themselves. Eventually they ended up breaking from there whole trip. A little longer and they could've forgotten they were lost. Drew saw something vaguely familiar in the lake…a rock?

_Shit…_

He picked it up and wiped wet dirt off of it…..

He called Adam over and showed it to him.

"Go home. NOW" It read in tiny print.

Adam looked at Drew, "Is this some part of a collection or something?" he said trying to joke.

"Bro, this thing is starting to drive me crazy."

"Well, where's the first one?"

"I threw it…into a lake…"

There eyes widened, Clare called them over saying they had to go. Drew had left his pack (and everything else) at the campsite so he squeezed it into his pocket, before catching up to the rest of them.


	3. Mission

The sun was just beginning to set when they came across a familiar path…they recognized the trees, their branches, their leaf color…..

"No way," Eli remarked satisfied, everyone smiled, relived. They had been taking the correct path after all!

Everyone began to run, they could've jumped for joy, the thought of getting in Sav's rented vehicle and driving back to Toronto. All though having to report Bianca, missing, they were overjoyed to care.

_But some things are too good to be true…_

Eli who was ahead of the group suddenly slowed down and then stopped…he was staring, a blank, but disappointed look on his face.

"No….way…"

Everyone turned their heads. It WAS indeed the log…but it was cracked into two. Knocked down….they were trapped.

Drew lost it immediately….

"DAMN YOU GOD!" He cried to loud it echoed at least 3 times…

Clare fell to the ground, bursting into tears. "It can't be the same log…it just can't be…please let it be a different log!"

The other boys just held there heads, walking around in aimless paths.

"DAMN YOU! DAMN! YOU! GOD!"

Adam stuck his finger in his mouth, nibbling on the nail a bit, holding back a few tears.

Sav was leaning back against a tree, "this is isn't happening…this…isn't…happening…"

Eli stared with great anger at the log that mocked him. He hated the log, he hated the idea, he began to hate Adam for giving him the idea but had only but himself to blame for agreeing to it.

"YOU LEFT YOUR OWN CREATIONS TO DIE!" Drew, began throwing rocks and pebbles into the creek. Just then, he remembered…the rock…he grabbed it out of his pocket and threw it _across _the creek. He never wanted to see it again.

Clare raised her head…

"MOM! PLEASE HELP ME MOM!" She wasn't ashamed of her ongoing tears, "I WANT TO GO HOME MOM!"

Eli fell to his knees…for once he felt helpless…

"That's it, we're done…our-our parents think we're on a fun camping trip but we're lost and hungry and cant call for help…and we're scared shitless…AND, we're going to die…"

And Eli knew it. He didn't care if they starved, or were dehydrated, he didn't want to be ripped limb from limb by the Toronto ghost. He didn't want his heart ripped out of his chest either. He didn't want to end up hanging from the trees, as one of _its_ decorations…

"_Your going crazy! What's wrong with you? These guys depend on you now! Man up and be the leader your supposed to be!"_

"Guys! Everyone calm down!"

He was able to get there attention but in their eyes and their body gestures you could see they were in a panic still.

He tried to act as calm as he could, "Alright, so the log, is gone…preventing us from crossing…however, we can just keep going south or…something and find a way around the creek….right?" Even to him it didn't make much sense.

Sav looked at him, not impressed "Look where that's gotten us…We're already lost as it is so lets not make it worse!"

There was another moment of an awkward silence, but this time, Sav meant what he said, "I say we just wait here, and see if anyone comes looking for us"

Eli looked at everyone else, they didn't look like they agreed with him, nor disagreed. Just frightened and pale faces, some a little red from tearing up. Eli had to act now or they would all be hopeless for sure.

"Fine…Wait here and for WHAT? Wait for that thing to come burn us to smithereens? Or to-to rip our hearts out? Or to tear our arms and legs off? Look what happened to Bianca when she stayed where she was!"

They remained silent. A couple lowered they're heads on that last remark.

"Definitely not. We're gonna keep going until we _find_ someone to help us. Or until, we find Sav's car, or until we make it back to fucking Toronto city! We ARE NOT going to sit here!"

No one moved, almost as if he had just been babbling like an idiot. They just remained slumped against the tree they were each leaning against.

Eli had one last idea

"Fine, I'll go." _That _got they're attention "I'll go, and if I don't come back with help, or don't come back at all, then don't even bother 'cause you'll all die to."

He quickly twirled around and began walking the other way waiting for someone to call. He kept walking…

He began to doubt himself when suddenly he heard Adam's voice, "Wait!"

Adam had been trying to catch up with him. "I'm coming to. I-I don't want to stay here either, if you're going to die I don't want you to die alone…" He said, not too sure of the decision he just made.

Drew followed behind "Hold up, I don't exactly trust you with my little brother…"

Eli gave his trademark smirk.

"I'll come to"

Clare, walked up. "I don't necessarily like this plan either…but, I don't want you out there alone."

Sav was the last to walk up. He didn't say anything. Just cracked a half-smile and cocked his head to the side.

Eli looked at them and smiled. "So I see now. But if any of you try to run, or pull some kind of trick, I swear, I will personally feed you to the-that…thing. Got it?"

_No answer…_

"Good."

The four gave each other a look before following along…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

It got darker and the wind blowing on them got cooler. It felt like ice smashing into their faces with sharp, pointy ends but dealt with it.

Adam got a strange feeling…

"_C'mon…not now…"_

He had to go.

Go so bad like he had been holding it in for hours. He hated that uncontrollable desire to just run to a tree and pee. Which he couldn't exactly without a few procedures anyway.

He began to do a typical routine about every five minutes or so…which apparently included crossing his legs and shuddering, like the bitter cold was getting to him.

They eventually decided to _try_ and rest. They made themselves pallets of leaves, all bundled up together, and close together, hoping nothing would come for them.

Adam couldn't help it anymore, he could've sworn on that last cross something leaked out. He didn't want to be alone that's for sure. When something could kidnap him any minute…

He had asked Drew to at least stay near by, to look out for him. Adam insisted walking about 10 feet away from the camp area where no one could see…

Adam went to a crouching position, "Look away Drew…"

"Come on man, we're brothers"

"Still, I don't like you seeing it, look away!"

Drew exhaled and turned around, not moving an inch away from Adam.

Adam saw this as an opportunity to talk with his big brother.

"Drew…"

"Yeah?"

"Are you…actually scared, by all this?"

_Silence_

"Drew?"

"Hm?"

"Are you scared?"

Drew didn't want to admit it, he had never swallowed his pride before especially in front of his little brother. He wanted admirers, people to look up to him. And through all the hard times where he looked like a fool, he was always a hero to Adam. He didn't want to lose that position.

"..No."

"No?"

Drew nodded his head, knowing Adam couldn't see it.

"Because,…I'm terrified." Adam stood up, zipping up his pants

Drew turned around and looked Adam in the eyes the best he could "Not me."

Adam didn't believe it, not for one minute, "You're not afraid that, any minute, you could die…or that I could die?"

Drew hadn't counted on that, he was afraid of dying, but what he feared even worse was losing his only brother. He just tilted his head downward. Not admitting anything, but not lying either.

"OK. That's all I wanted to know."

The two began walking back to camp until Drew noticed something, frighteningly familiar on the ground.

A rock…

"_damn…you…god…"_

Drew picked it up and read it… "We warned you"

Adam didn't notice Drew had stopped, he could see the group from a distance until he heard a scream of pain from behind him. He jumped a few feet in the air, and shot his head back toward the sound.

He truly didn't want it to be what he thought… "Drew?"

He suddenly felt breathless, his face white, his heart pounding, something in his stomach crawling…

He slowly (tried) to proceed toward the sound. He saw a figure, it looked like a teenage boy…Drew!

"Drew….please don't play a joke.." He held up his hand, trembling either from the cold, or out of fear, it felt numb.

Suddenly the figure twirled into the air and disappeared into the trees above…

"no…no… holy shit…" he whimpered to himself.

He could hear Drew's endless cries of pain, and screams telling him to get out of there. But Adam was frozen…the dizziness and nausea was too overwhelming. His legs felt limp and nimble…He wanted to call Eli, or Sav, or even anyone. He just wanted to be out of there, when suddenly, he felt chilling cold breaths. Adam remained still. It felt as though it whirled around him,…he heard a …female…voice.

"_Gracie…."_

That immediately triggered it, he ran like hell, not looking back. He could see the campsite, but kept running.

"GUYS GO! GET OUT OF HERE!"

He ignored the confused chit-chat after his screams and ran past the campsite.

They all followed.

They could've ran for miles when Eli grabbed Adam by the arms. Adam squirmed and wriggled to get out. He just wanted to run.

"Adam! Ad-Adam, Stop! Would-wou-wou-would you just…just…STOP!"

"What happened?"

Everyone looked at Adam, but he only focused on telling Eli.

"We-I -wa-wa…we…" he inhaled deeply, "Drew….I saw him… disappear into the air…I swear, I'm going crazy..." He let his head drop on Eli's shoulder, eyes wide open, stomach still crawling.

Eli tried to comfort him, but everyone show each other a look, except for Adam, who was breathing erratically…

Eli knew it was real now… "That's it then…We HAVE to get out of here."


	4. Fondest Memory

It only kept getting worse, they became even more lost then they were before, they grew more hungry, paranoid, just wanting to get home.

They couldn't sleep at night, knowing something was watching them, plotting the death for its next victim.

_Adam_ couldn't sleep at night, knowing whatever's out there has his brother. He kept his eyes open, staring at Eli's back, no matter how heavy his eyelids got. He didn't want to close his eyes, he didn't want to open them and see his fate…the pounding of his heart was endless, his breaths were rapid, his hands….numb from the bitter cold. He shoved them into his sleeves, trying to keep them warm.

He couldn't stand it, how the others seemed to sleep peacefully while he suffered the anxiety and fear _of _sleep.

They had just laid down to try to relax. It had only been half an hour after Drew's disappearance…they apparently realized no one else would go _that_ night since one was _already_ taken…

Adam wanted to wake one of them up, to know that if something happened, he wouldn't be the only one to see it. He was alone when Drew was abducted…he was alone now. He closed his eyes gently. They were too heavy to keep open now. His breaths began to slow down, his heart beat got calmer.

_Don't fall asleep! What if Drew comes back, or if IT comes back…_

All these ideas swarming in his head made him shudder. He didn't want to think about it. He tried to think about the Dead Hand concert…_dead…_He tried to think about school and his geometry class. He was pretty sure he aced the mid-term, he had studied all week before the day of the test.

He eventually (and finally) dozed off. It was a deeper sleep than Adam had intended. It was apparent his body wanted his head to shut up about these thoughts of death and relax.

He began to dream.

He dreamed about his family and being back home in Toronto. He was younger in the dream, about 6 or 7. Drew tossed him a football. He had no idea where he was or what he was doing…until he recognized the old front yard, of his old house. He was playing catch with Drew, like he did every Saturday afternoon. He tossed the ball back.

How he missed that…

How he missed it when Drew didn't have to get beaten up to prove he loved him, how his mom had nothing to worry about in his elementary school years. How he missed feeling like he was like every other child.

Suddenly, the bright sun vanished, it grew dark. He was in the woods once again.

_I'm awake aren't I? damn it, I liked that dream._

He curled up a little trying to get comfortable, he heard voices…like cries for help.

He sat up…He could hear a male's voice, screaming in pain.

_ohshit…Drew_

The yells and screams continued.

_Drew, I'll help you…if I could just…get up…_

They grew worse, sounding more and more distant, it sounded as if the pain that was being inflicted on him was getting worse

_I cant move my legs…Drew! Just wait!_

All he could hear now, were actual cries for help…

He opened his eyes, breathing heavily, still freezing, shaking cold…

_A dream…just a dream…_

He rubbed his eyes. How long was he asleep? He could see Eli had rolled to his other side in his sleep. He closed his eyes but stayed awake, now his dreams were terrified of this thing.

He felt something wet on his face.

_Did it rain?_

He wiped his eyes, he had cried in his sleep. He sat up, looking around him, nothing too unusual. He could see the sun coming up.

He gazed at the ugly branches of the trees above. He watched the sky get brighter and brighter. He began to think about the dream, about his childhood. It had been so long since he and Drew truly did something together. He thought about his old house. It was small, and comforting there was a room for everything. He and Drew shared a room then, a kitchen for the whole family, a computer and movie room, a small backyard perfect for playing in. He thought about his next door neighbors. He grew up with those kids in his neighborhood. One girl he knew Hadley, he liked especially.

He didn't _like _like her, but the two were close. She was the first person he had his first 'play date' with, they used to drink chocolate milk with everything and pretend they were spies.

Adam sighed, remembering how easy life used to be.

"You okay?"

Adam turned his head, Eli was awake, looking right at him.

"I'm fine, I was just…thinking I guess."

"About what?"

Adam didn't want to talk about it… "Just…I don't know"

Eli looked up at the sky as well. "Those are some ugly trees huh?"

"I think I appreciate the leafless tree outside my house now."

Eli gave him a smirk. But Adam frowned once again.

"Look, Adam, I know your upset about Drew, but you're gonna be-"

"It's not Drew anymore."

"…Well then what is it?"

Adam didn't want to answer, now he did want to go back to sleep. He wanted to dream about his old house, about the time his father took him and Drew to an amusement park for the first time anything to get him out of answering this.

"This whole thing is my fault…"

Eli's smirk faded as well, this was the last thing Adam needed right now.

"Adam, don't say that-"

"It is! If I hadn't listened to that stupid story, or told you about it, we would be ok right now Eli…" Adam looked away, in shame.

Eli didn't know how to reply, he just looked up at the sky, dawn approaching. "Adam, stop blaming yourself, how would you have any idea that this would happen? You couldn't stop Bianca, or Drew from being…you know…but its not your fault."

Adam looked up at the sky, admiring the perfect cyan color behind black, withered branches.

"I'm sure Drew's fine, wherever he is…Ok? So stop worrying."

Adam turned away from Eli, not really listening. He closed his eyes and thought about the dream once again. He thought about him and Drew playing football catch as children.

Eli just didn't understand him sometimes, he turned to his side facing the opposite way.

Finally when the sun rose, no one wanted to get up, they just wanted to lay there the whole day. Maybe someone with a jeep and snacks and warm blankets could find them, and take them home.

Eli looked over at Adam, who seemed to be sound asleep. He gently nudged his shoulder. "Adam? Adam?"

Adam sat up but immediately got onto his knees. His face, COMPLETELY white

This wasn't good.

Eli shot up and was right next to Adam. He patted his cheek knowing what might happen.

"Adam, its ok, Adam! Please...don't-"

The next thing he knew, there was an awful retching sound and vomit was all in the leaves that had fallen from the trees.

Sav and Clare immediately shot up at the noise, all they saw was Adam hacking himself and Eli, either patting or smacking, his back.

Clare was worried, "Is he ok?" She crawled next to them.

Adam could speak, "I'm…fine" he breathed, wiped tears, "Just….a little scared is all."

"Of what?"

"….everything."

Sav just watched, even though he couldn't stand seeing his friend suffering. He didn't think patting his back would help.

"Whoa, that's messy." Eli couldn't help it, but it was a site….


	5. Torture

"You know Eli, if you hadn't led us in a circle, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"You just can't keep your mouth shut can you? CAN YOU?"

"Will you both shut up?"

"Guys stop, I have a headache…"

Eli cupped his head into his hands, he just wanted everyone to shut up for at least 45 minutes…

They had been walking for 4 hours straight, they were loosing day light when they realized how familiar the path was…again…They saw the log, knocked down again. A complete circle, walking aimlessly in the same exact path. Sav blamed Eli for taking role as 'leader' and got them into the same mess. Things got physical for a little while until they decided they weren't worth it. Things had been quiet for not even five minutes and they started insulting one another once again.

Eli closed his eyes, he tried to think of something to say that Sav couldn't object to again.

Adam stared at Eli with a tired expression.

Clare rubbed her temple, the pounding of her head didn't make the situation any better.

Sav turned his head in the opposite direction from everyone else.

The sun was almost gone and they were still doing exactly what they had been doing.

Sav stood up but no one even batted an eyelash. He walked to another tree nearby and unzipped his pants.

After a minute they heard laughter from near by. It was coming from Sav.

Eli finally looked up, his eyes were red and exhausted. "Who is that?"

Sav zipped up his pants walked to the group.

"Dude, stop."

His laughter got more hysterical.

"What is so funny about this?"

Sav choked out the words, "I'm laughing at the situation man, just chill."

Everyone looked at him laugh like an idiot.

"WHAT IS SO FUCKING FUNNY ABOUT THE SITUATION? HUH?"

"I mean, we're lost man, and two of us are gone…and I mean," He knelt over. "My god I've got cramps."

He laughed so hard it sounded psychotic. Eli stood up and punched his shoulder hard enough to make it hurt. Sav went back into his (well, unusual) rage.

"MAN WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

Eli got into his face "MY problem? WE ARE LOST IN THE WOODS, YOUR THE ONE WHO SAYS ITS MY FAULT, THEN YOU LAUGH AT THE SITUATION THAT'S 'MY' FAULT, WHICH NO ONE FINDS FUNNY AND ITS DRIVING ME TO MY BREAKING POINT! THAT IS MY PROBLEM! THAT IS EVERYONE'S PROBLEM!"

He fell right back into his face in knees position he was in. He muttered incoherently, "deep breaths…c'mon now deep breaths…"

_inhale…exhale….just repeat…_

Sav looked at Eli, full of anger, the things he'd do to him if they were legal…What the hell? Why was he thinking this?

_This isn't you…my god, quit being a bastard._

He was quiet for a while. The sky was a, beautiful pink color.

"Lets make a fire. Eli and I will get some wood, right?"

Eli perked up, alone time with Clare… "Alright" He smirked and the two disappeared into the path of trees.

Sav turned to Adam, who was staring at the ground. He hadn't said one word all day, except for a groan of shock when they realized their fatal mistake that afternoon. He had this look in his eyes, like he was deep in thought. He wanted to be home so badly. He wanted to know that Drew and Bianca were alright. He just wanted to receive some miracle text message that said "We're ok." or something.

Sav got a smile, he scooted his way beside Adam who didn't even look at him.

"Is this trip interesting enough for you?"

All Adam heard was a bunch of jumbled words, "What?"

"Your scared out of your mind right now aren't you?"

Adam turned his head to look up at him. "Is it that obvious?"

"If you hadn't thought of this, this wouldn't be happening."

Adam opened his mouth, but no words came out. He cocked his head to the side.

Sav got up to his ear "Your so full of guilt."

"….um….I guess."

"Listen, we are all in a horrible situation because of you." Sav kept a smirk, hoping Adam would look at him.

Adam's eyes tense, shiny, filling up with water. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, your going to have to make some sacrifices…Like Bianca….Like…like Drew?"

"What do you mean?" Adam's lip quivered and he looked away.

"Drew, died because of you…He walked away with you, you turned to come back, you turn around and he is gone."

He couldn't take it, he shut his eyes letting a tear or two fall.

"Bianca, was left behind, and she is gone."

"I know, what did I do there?"

"Two people, you knew died. Who's next? Eli? Nah, he's your best friend."

"Clare? Nope, your best friends girl friend.

"And me? Do you want me to die Adam?"

Adam didn't answer but he was going to have to when Sav was suddenly in front of him.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?"

"NO! No, I don't want…."

"Then who's left? That's right, you." His eyes, menacing, full of fire looked directly into Adam's. He stared right into his soul.

"You think, you should die next."

"_stop…_"

"You think that would do everyone good."

"_stop…please_"

"Do you know what survivor's guilt is Adam?"

Adam didn't know whether to respond or not. He looked at the ground, tears slowly making their way down his face.

"Do you?"

"No."

"Its where someone thinks that they should've died, instead of the one they loved. And you loved Drew, didn't you."

Adam took in a deep breath, he nodded a 'yes'.

"You've really outdone yourself this time, and you think you should go, its going to make sure you get what your heart desires…It'll make you suffer, like it suffered."

"STOP! STOP IT!"

Adam crawled to his feet, looking at Sav, he couldn't take it. "I cant take this, I'm just as upset as you are but…I…I feel like I don't even know you right now! But just, for now, just, don't talk to me!"

Adam walked away, about 11 inches away from him, not even looking at him.

Sav frowned, he had no idea why he had said that. Let alone what…

Eli and Clare, finally, arrived back with loads of fire wood. They piled it up neatly onto the ground carefully surrounded by rocks they had collected.

"This should last us a few hours." Clare smiled, something she hadn't done in a while.

Eli noticed Adam alone by a tree, not even turning to see the wood. "Adam, you ok?"

"He's fine, he said he wanted to be alone."

Eli looked at Sav, suspicious.

"Really?"

"Yeah man, just 'cause I threw a fit doesn't mean I'm psycho. Does it?"

"I guess not." He returned to helping Clare start a fire, while Sav's stare bore into Adam's back. He wouldn't turn around though, he would never be able to look at Sav the same way.


	6. Missing

**WARNING: Contains blood/gore, and some violence! Parent Discretion is advised!**

No one slept peacefully that night. There was not a single thing that could comfort the situation. They tossed and turned as they were trying to fall asleep, the cold… no, freezing air was just too much, just one jacket wasn't helping any of them.

Sav had dreamed that night. He dreamed vividly. He dreamed that Bianca and Drew along with other humanoid stick figures were hanging in the trees in a scarecrow kind of position, their eyes glassy and blank, looking through his soul. Their skin looked burnt and blood was dripping from a spot on their shirts where their heart should be.

"Please tell me what you want! Tell me so I can get us out of here!" No sounds came but a fast wind blew and the sounds of a loud cackling-

He woke to a bitter cold. Inhaling deeply he looked around to find the others just as uncomfortable as they were when he fell asleep.

He walked away from the group, knelt against a tree, and threw up.

The sun came, which they had dreaded the most, and they continued their walk. Sav distanced himself from everyone. Not a word, not a sound, he didn't even let out a sigh in form of them. He looked at Adam (the back of his head anyway) and had no idea what he had said to him that made him so uncomfortable, or any idea what happened the night before. He grew more tense when he thought about how he was on thin ice with Eli. Eli had a short temper. He had gotten a shorter temper the moment he realized they were lost. This trip was doomed form the beginning. It was doomed the moment they crossed that log.

Eli noticed the paths, they were nothing but leaves, rocks and dirt surrounded by leafless, ugly trees. He didn't speak to anyone (nor did anyone else) but he wanted to at least hear a sigh of annoyance or a groan, something to let him know that they were (somewhat) alright.

Adam tapped his shoulder "Eli?"

"Where the hell are we?"

Eli turned his head "I don't know grasshopper. But if I did, I know its no where close to home."

"Damn it…"

"You know, you've been pretty quiet lately, which is kinda unusual for you. What's wrong?"

Adam looked up to him, "Well, I'm a little upset we're lost in the woods I mean, what am I supposed to do?"

"You could at least say something you know, 'hey, are we there yet?' or 'hey anyone as hungry as I am' or 'hey-"

"Eli, why would I say any of those things? We're lost. We are fucking lost!…and…its all because of me…"

Eli's look grew solemn…here he goes again…

"And I guess I feel a little guilty that's all."

It was time for Clare to step in… "Guys…um…its nobody's fault. Okay? Lets have it at that. No one could've thought that this could happen. And there's no way we'll be lost forever."

Eli got annoyed… "Clare, and how do you know-"

"Because no one just disappears in the woods, its too small if you think about it! No one disappears in Canadian woods!"

"Your positive?"

"Yes! Absolutely! Has Clare Edwards ever been wrong?"

Adam and Eli looked at each other, she had a point.

"I guess, maybe we could keep walking?"

"I guess we can." and with that Clare raised her head, and continued in the same direction they were in…until she turned around, "I'm so hungry! So tired! So cold...and hungry!" she fell to the ground, once again in tears.

"I think she's not well." Adam had once again pointed out the obvious.

Eli went to comfort her while Adam stayed behind.

Sav had gone to sit alone, moody and somewhat depressed. He wanted Clare to shut up, they were ALL hungry and tired. He wanted to be home just as much as she did.

The sun was setting once again. Eli had a dry, brown leaf in his hand. He stared at it, his eyes filled with temptation.

"Don't…"

"Please tell me you're not going to eat that…"

Eli took a large bite into it. Tearing the leaf in two. He chewed it, tears dripping, the bitter look on his face trying to swallow, then hold it down. He gestured it to Adam.

"Ah, no thanks."

Clare?

"I'll pass."

Sav?

He just looked at him, a disgusted look on his face, then turned away.

"Its all in your teeth man."

"Shit…"

"Exactly, that's what it looks like!"

Eli chuckled at that. Adam was finally getting some sense of humor back.

The trio laughed and began to talk about school instead of how hungry or upset they were. Except for Sav.

Sav hadn't spoken all day. He gazed into the sun, which didn't seem to hurt. He looked into it until it was gone from sight. He stood up and began to walk away.

"Sav, where you going?"

No answer, just walked until he couldn't be seen anymore.

They laid down and looked at the stars. Clare pointed out Venus and all the constellations…as Eli and Adam fell asleep. That night got deeper and deeper and silent. The trio slept and not one sound could wake them…except for one.

They heard a muffled man's voice…

_Hey!_

Adam slowly worked his way to a sitting position, not completely awake.

Strange muffled screams from a distance.

"Sav?" he rubbed his eyes, there was no other explanation. It had to be him. Until a woman's voice entered…

"…Bianca?"

Eli and Clare awoke to the plight. They stood up and began walking toward the sounds, which was hard since it was coming from all around them.

The muffled shouts of men and a woman continued.

"No…just no, this can't be…" They walked in separate paths.

Adam heard a voice call his name and ask if he was ok. A familiar voice.

"_Oh my god…"_

"Drew?"

Only more screams…

"Drew?"

_Adam!_

"Adam, it's a joke this…cant be…"

"Drew!"

Only Drew's voice could be heard. Sounds like he was crying and screaming. Like he was in pain.

"Drew!" Adam breathed heavily, trying not to lose it "Where are you?"

More screams and cries…

"Adam its not him, if it was Drew he'd tell you where he is." Eli grabbed him and Clare, wrapping them in his arms, and they slouched in a huddle.

Adam couldn't help it, he lost it. Tears filled his eyes slowly making there way down his face.

The three could see each others breath. Clare was shaking, her heart pounding, even her voice… "What ever happened to Sav?"

The three remained silent. Eli drew them closer, trying not to lose it himself, "Don't make any noise…I don't want anything finding us."


	7. Living Nightmare

They had gotten used to their daily routine.

1: Dread the early morning sunrise

2: Walk until their feet bled, then continue walking.

3: Eat dry leaves for dinner

4: Cower in the night

They were currently on step 3.

Eli gorged himself with every leaf he could find. Having learned 'the art' of swallowing without even thinking about it. Adam was still slowly chewing his first piece, trying the best he could to force his body to hold it in, while Clare stared at the two boys, then looking at her piece of an old leaf.

She slowly lifted it toward her mouth as she opened wide…

_Clare Diana Edwards… don't you dare…_

She stuffed it into her mouth, her cheeks bloated as she slapped her hand across her mouth, face turning bright red.

It was the single most disgusting thing she had ever eaten. Her taste buds were displeased, her stomach growled with fury, but the thought of digestion and _less_ stomach complains made her want more.

The sky had turned its usual orange and pink color, preparing for the night the trio wasn't ready for.

Adam began putting sticks in a pile and took two of them,

Eli sat up "No fire."

"W-Why?"

"I don't want anything knowing where we are."

Adam raised an eyebrow, tossing the two sticks to his right.

Clare laid down, not sleeping but deep in thought. She simply didn't feel like talking.

"Should we try our cell phones again?"

"Naw grasshopper, they wont help us now."

Adam sighed, slumping against a tree. He snatched off his beanie, feeling a sudden itch on his head. He stared at his traditional beanie hat, tightening his grasp the longer he stared at it. His eyes solemn.

"Why are you so attached to that thing?"

Adam raised his head,

"Ever since I first met you, you've always, _always_ been wearing it. What's so special about it?"

Adam exhaled, he hadn't told this story in a while.

"When I first became "Adam", life was hell. My mom still put me in dresses, and she would make me keep my hair long, refusing to accept that her only girl was a boy. So one day when me and Drew's babysitter came while she and dad were out at dinner, I pretended to be asleep until she went downstairs. I went into the bathroom and took the scissors and…well, chopped all my hair off. My mom was furious at the babysitter until I told her I did it. When I asked her again, 'mommy, can I be a boy?' she just screamed at me 'no' …I cried all night that night, then all day the next day.

"That was when I was 6. When I was 7, my hair had grown back out but, I cut it again, not caring how my mom felt…but to hide it, Drew gave me-" his lip quivered, he sucked up yet another sob he felt "his beanie hat..."

Eli held his mouth agape, he wanted to hear the rest

"I put on some of Drew's clothes and walked downstairs. My mom started crying but I told her 'No! I want my name to be Adam! I don't want to be Gracie anymore!' She sent me to my room and from that day on, I've worn this. It lets me know that, Drew always supported Adam."

Eli patted his hand on his heart, "Touching man, beautiful." he wiped a non-existent tear from his eye.

Adam tried to laugh, but couldn't, he thought about Drew. He also thought how his mom was probably in the hospital due to a panic attack.

"Hey, don't worry Adam, in time, someone will find us…" They looked at Clare, who was deeply asleep, they nodded and looked back at each other.

"So Eli, what foods do you miss the most?"

"Oh god, don't get me started." He laid on his back, hands behind his head looking at the sky.

"Probably…Matzo ball soup." He smirked to himself, he could almost smell it just the thought of being home sitting at his table eating the nice hot liquid full of chicken, carrots and of course, the matzo balls.

"Really?"

"Yeah, when I was 5 and I got really sick, like throwing up and couldn't get out of bed, my mom came to my room with it telling me it would make me all better and fed it to me. Been my favorite ever since."

"Damn, she must be some cook."

"You should see my dad. Ok, how about you?"

"Hmmm, I have no idea, considering I only eat meat once a month…"

Eli shot up, "You only eat meat once a month?"

Adam gave a half smile and nodded a yes. Eli tried not to laugh, "No wonder you're a twig man."

It was true, for a guy, (despite of his body) he was incredibly skinny for his age. Most guys at 15 are at least 120-130 pounds. Adam weighed 115...Not too far from the average weight but still.

"My mom's always obsessing over the meals that are 'more important' for us, so we eat vegetables, fruits, breads, then once a month, meat."

"Interesting…so anyways, fess up."

"Ok um…It's gotta be my mom's roasted potatoes."

"Adam…roasted potatoes?"

"Which is why you would never last a day in my shoes."

Eli smirked once again, completely forgetting the situation. What's the one thing you've always wanted to do?"

Adam chuckled "Well, it was to go on the worlds best camping trip…" Eli burst out laughing. Adam joined in "But now I think I'll test out bungee jumping."

"Ok, enough humiliation, you?"

Eli continued chuckling, but then stopped when he thought about it.

"Well?"

He looked at the ground, focused on a twig, he had never thought about the one thing he had wanted to do.

Adam waved his hand in front of Eli.

"Hello? Earth to Eli."

He snapped back to reality.

"Sorry, I mean, I guess…" he cupped his head into his hand, he made up his mind.

"I guess I've always wanted to be a hero. Not someone who saves a meteor from hitting earth. Someone who, gets up at 6 A.M. to make their mom breakfast when she's got the flu. Someone who…doesn't get they're friends lost in the woods and half of them killed…someone who…who's not me."

Adam didn't say a word, he scooted farther away from Eli, hoping he wouldn't get emotional. 'Cause if Eli got emotional, he would get emotional.

"Eli, you're _my_ hero…"

Eli didn't respond, he felt nothing from those words. However, Adam was just saying that, he just didn't want emotion. He couldn't afford any more tears, they were almost gone.

They sat there silent. Both completely zoning out.

Adam got drowsy. His eyelids got heavier, as it got harder to hold them open. He was slumped against a tree, head leant back, arms crossed, legs crossed, later on he laid down. Glancing at Eli every now and again. He didn't even realize it, but he fell asleep. He dreamed of his childhood with Drew.

Eli looked at the two. They were…so precious to him. They meant everything to him and he never realized it until now. His best friend, his girl friend, the two people who were always there for him and he always wanted to be there for. Eli knew they had little to rely on though, dry leaves for breakfast, lunch and dinner with no water? Freezing weather even though the sun blazed down on them during the day, trying to thicken their blood for the numbing air at night. He couldn't think of anything to _think of _anymore. He joined the crowd and laid down to.

Adam's dream had quickly become a nightmare. He had walked into the house to get a jacket due to the cold weather outside, but outside of his bedroom window, the bright sky vanished as darkness closed in over the neighborhood. He could've figured out it was a dream but he didn't seem to notice the darkness until he got downstairs and no light was to be seen. The stairwell as well as the upstairs disappeared, but he focused on getting back outside.

He heard voices behind him as the intensity grew and his heart started to beat faster. He could hear Drew telling him to run but he had no where to go. The downstairs part of his house was still there and he then remembered…

_The Basement!_

Like the aggravating slowness of dreams, he tried to make his way to the basement getting stuck on the way there even though there was nothing in his way. He was able to make his way down there but he didn't seem to be able to lock the door. HE could hear the voices from behind the room get increasingly louder as he fumbled with the lock in a rush. The anxiety of what was behind there drove him crazy as he continued with his struggle until he finally came to realize,

_God, I hate this._

He gave up on the lock and continued to run deeper into the basement which was much bigger than he remembered.

_C'mon, wake up. I know this isn't real- just wake up._

He hid behind another wall, hearing the door clack open, he didn't want to see what his mind could make up, he blinked his eyes quickly until he found the vision fading into a black forest.

The illusion vanished and he had turned on his back in his sleep. He was sweaty despite the cold 43 degree night weather. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

He turned to his side and noticed something odd, he was about 11 inches further away from the others than he was when he was asleep. Adam crawled over back toward the campfire until he felt a stronger force tug on his ankle.

He ignored it and continued to crawl until the tug got more violent, it didn't _want_ him getting away. He tried to resist it, he didn't want to scream out. He flailed his arms out digging his nails into the dirt the best he could.

_Damn it! I thought I said to wake up!_

It got the other leg, he attempted to kick back at it but failed, his arms in agony and pain, Adam never felt pain in his dreams, the thing that made the situation worse was that it was reality.

Eli turned over, to see what the commotion was to find Adam being dragged to his doom by…

Nothing.

Adam didn't notice Eli was awake until he raised his head but all he cared about was not withdrawing his hold of the ground.

"No…no! NO!" He looked up and saw Eli, "ELIIIIIIII!" He couldn't hold on anymore, he tried to grab the dirt as he was dragged into darkness.

"ADAM!" He leaped to his feet and chased after him as Clare immediately shot her head up and looked towards the sound.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING? WHERE'S ADAM?" She stayed there and curled herself up as she watched Eli disappear as he chased him.

"NOOOOO! ELI! GET IT OFF!" "I CAN'T SEE IT! O-OH MY GOD! SHIT!"

"SHIT ELI WHERE ARE YOU?"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT? WHAT THE FUCK IS _THAT_?"

"AHHHHHHHH! UGH! OW!"

Clare cowered, she held her head and lifted up to see a figure coming toward her.

_No…I love you mom…and dad…_

"CLARE GO!"

Eli and Adam raced past her as she ran directly behind the two, she tripped as she ran, "My shoes aren't laced!"

Eli repeatedly turned his head back to look at her and make sure she didn't end up like Bianca. He reached his arm out and grabbed hers tightly.

It hurt.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Why have we stopped?" it was bright and early that morning.

Mud stains covered Adam's jacket, shirt and jeans, the ankle parts had stains in the shape of a faded, clenched hand. Bruises covered his cheek, chin and his wrists and red marks on his arms where Eli grabbed him. His finger nails filthy from the dirt.

"Guys, why don't we keep moving?"

Strangely, Adam _wasn't_ as shaken up as the other two.

"'Cause we're hungry, tired, and scared shitless. Man, I pissed myself last night."

"Yeah, me to!"

Adam rubbed his hand over the red mark on his arm. "God, you really grabbed me there man."

"Does it still hurt?"

"No, but the mark is still there."

Clare sat next to Eli who put his arm around her shoulder. "Guys, when _I_ can't think of anything to get us out of here, that means we're doomed."

And that was the truth.

When Clare Edwards ran out of ideas, you ran out of luck.

Adam looked at his jeans, the muddy hand print looked as if it had claws, or someone hadn't trimmed their fingernails in a hell of a long time. He scraped off the mud and went to dip his hands into the small puddle near by.

Then he saw something…vaguely familiar…

_a rock…_


	8. Twist of Fate

Adam felt a huge wave of fear drop to his stomach. His eyes tense as he stared at it. It was turned on the other side where it wasn't imprinted. He finished washing out his fingernails and picked up the rock as he started on the other hand. He was about to turn it over,

"ADAM!"

He replied, eyes not leaving the rock "YEAH?"

"COME HERE, YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!"

He rubbed his thumb over his other four fingers, "IN A SEC!"

"NO RIGHT NOW!"

"COMING!" He got to his feet stuffing the rock as deep into his pocket as possible.

"COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"

He rushed over towards the noise. He wouldn't believe his eyes when he got there. Once they were in sight he saw them gazing up into a tree. Clare's hands clasped over her nose and mouth slowly making its way down her face. Eli pointed "look…" Adam raised his head, he couldn't exactly see until he took a few steps back…

"What the fuck?"

Pictures stuck though every branch, some hanging from thread. Pictures of young children, teenagers and men and woman at a late age. Some looked old, printed in black and white then made its way to more modern looking pictures. A highly unusual amount of teenagers were among them, the next greatest amount were young children.

He gave a side glance down at his pocket before reaching deep into it to get the rock out. It was an extremely tight space which made it harder to get his hand into it. He looked for print.

Nothing.

No print anywhere.

Adam had just picked up an average rock. Feeling stupid, he dropped it on the ground as he continued to gaze at the tree.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"You think it was some kind of family tree?"

Eli picked up a leaf, noticed how rotten looking it was then threw it across the woods "Clare, you really think someone would spend all their time putting pictures on a big ass tree to honor their family?"

Adam half-smiled "And thus, photo albums were invented."

Eli chewed on a leaf, it would soon become a habit if he started doing this back at home.

"Well, what could it be? No one we knew was up there."

"Thank god."

"You think?"

Eli swallowed a leaf and looked at Clare, "Look, when we find a tree with cell phones with five bars and that's fully charged, then we'll talk about it."

Clare pushed her bangs out of her eyes "Yeah, that'd be a miracle."

Adam shuddered, shooting his head behind him. Nothing was there. He grabbed his arm and looked deeper into the trees.

"Adam, what's wrong?"

"I thought something touched me…"

He looked at the two. "I think I'll just scoot a little closer…" He scooted his way between the couple, seemingly ruining Eli's chance to 'comfort' Clare.

Clare stuck her head around Adam to talk to Eli, "At least we've avoided one bad thing over the break."

"Like?"

"Fitz."

"Yeah…I hated that guy." He lusciously chewed another leaf.

"You know, leaves, could give you really bad digestion problems."

Eli blinked, "And what do you think I was doing for a half an' hour by that tree earlier?"

Clare shuddered, Adam smacked his palm into his face, disgusted.

"_HEY!"_

About 2 more hours later into the night, they heard noises again.

"My god…why?"

The same exact muffled shouts from two nights ago.

"Are you serious?"

"I really don't feel like having a heart attack tonight…"

The trio picked themselves off the ground and made their way toward the sounds. This time Eli spoke to the voice,

"Who's out there? Hey! If you can hear us, respond!"

Only silence…

"Apparently you weren't loud enough Eli, why don't you try communicating with the thing THAT'S BEEN HUNTING US AND WANTS TO KILL US A LITTLE-"

_A loud, demonic scream from far ahead…_

"Louder?"

"You are wise grasshopper, very wise." Eli walked toward the noise and continued calling out to it.

"Uh huh…"

"Eli? Eli!" Clare ran off beside him.

"And now I'm alone…" He stood in place for a moment before racing toward them.

They walked until they saw lights, _house_ lights…

Clare's eyes met heaven, "We're saved…"

The thing is, the house didn't look like you're typical suburban home…It was old and worn down and looked like it would collapse any second. Chipped paint and a rusty tin roof. But lights were on…

They wanted to both go inside it, and avoid it at the same time. The house gave off a vibe…a vibe of death, torture and all the other dark stuff.

Eli didn't feel to good about this, "You guys stay here, I'll go check this out." Eli slowly walked up toward the house until his silhouette was visible from the lights coming from one of the windows. They could see him tilt his head around and try to peak though the window. He turned around and waved his arm to tell them to come over.

They all leaned their heads in to see through the window. "It doesn't look like there's anyone home, but who says they'll mind we stay until they get here?" Eli walked by a tree and bent down to grab something as Adam stared, "That chandelier is really creepy. Do really think THAT-" He quickly ducked as Eli through a rock through the window smashing it, (and nearly smashed Adam's head). "Breaking and entering, the Elijah Goldsworthy way." He smiled.

When they climbed through the window, they realized how big the house was, and empty. The only furniture was the couch Eli saw, and the creepy chandelier.

"Someone's definitely not home alright…BECAUSE THEY MOVED!"

"Well, maybe their living the old fashioned way."

Clare smiled nervously "Yeah, maybe a um, a…pioneer style?"

A bang from the upstairs.

"Who's up there?"

The lights went out.

"Shit!"

"Eli where are you?"

"I'm right next to you aren't I?"

"Not anymore!"

"Who's hand is this?"

"Adam…"

"Sorry Eli…"

"Ok, my shoulder, someone has my shoulder. Clare is that you?"

"No, I have Eli's arm."

"OW! SHIT!"

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I tripped. I think."

"Eli, I lost you again!"

"As long as we're in the same room…"

"God, something cut me…"

"Where?"

"My cheek."

"It bad?"

"Yeah, its bleeding…"

"AH! OH! Oh…my god."

"Clare, what's wrong?"

"I, just felt something really cold on me."

"GODSHITSHITSHTIT!"

"Adam, now what?"

"Same as Clare. Caught me off guard."

"oh my god…Eli, I'm so scared."

"Clare its ok-"

"Please, please, _please_, hold me!"

"Clare, Clare, god is this your arm?"

"Yes, oh my gosh, yes!"

"Clare, hey, hey, hey I'm here."

"What about me?"

"I'm not holding you Adam."

"No! I meant-eck! My god, my cheek's still bleeding."

"Still?"

"God, there's blood all in my hands."

"Eli… please don't let me go."

"Clare, I wont but just try to stay cal-"

"I hear them."

"What?"

"I can hear them, Sav, Bianca and Drew I hear them."

"I don't hear anything Adam."

"It's not them."

"I know _I know_…"

"Adam…are you in another room?"

"_Uh….uh...god…_"

"Eli, what's happening?"

"ADAM?"

"_UGH! UUAAAAAAAAA!"_

"ADAM? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"_AH! AAAAAAHHHHH_!"

"…a…eh...Adam?"

"_AHHH!"_

…

"_AHHHHHHH!"_

…

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"m…Adam?"

"_AHHHH! AHHHHH-"_

…

…

…

"Adam?"

And then there was complete silence. Not another sound. He knew they were Adam's screams. Eli could tell that at first he was trying to add hints of masculinity to it, but gave up then after, he could hear the sounds of furniture being knocked over and the sound of claws meeting someone's flesh and bones snapping.

It was so dark that Eli didn't realize he had closed his eyes. He opened them, he adjusted to the darkness of the house to find that the chandelier was smashed and the couch that he was sure was there was gone. And that Clare disappeared from his arms.

He whimpered out, "Clare?" He looked around and saw the only place they could've gone, upstairs. What lurked in the rooms above? He didn't want to know. He wanted to run away, haul his ass out of there. But his stupid ass feet didn't listen to his brain as they carried him up the stairs.

Eli could hear rapid breaths coming from one of the rooms. He whirled around from corner to corner. Until he felt something splatter on his shoulder. The red ooze of blood dripped from…the ceiling. Knowing he'd regret it, he closed his eyes and lifted his head…he tightened them as he said a prayer in his head and opened them.

Adam, Clare, Drew, Sav and Bianca.

Before he could scream, a bone snapped as something shattered inside of him. And darkness shrouded his vision.

Two weeks later the bodies were (at last) recovered.

They had photographs taken of each of them and on the back of each one it would say:

Elijah Goldsworthy, 16 years old. Slit throat

Clare Edwards, 15 years old. Face slashed from mouth to her ear.

Adam Torres, 15 years old. Broken neck.

Andrew Torres, 16 years old. Dismembered.

Bianca DeSousa, 16 years old. Body chopped in two.

Sav Bhandari, 17 years old. "To unclean"

And those photographs now hang from a tree. Yet another few victims of the Ai spirit.


End file.
